Kaneko Clan
|image name=Kaneko Symbol.svg |english=Kaneko |unnamed clan=No |kanji=金子 |romaji=Kaneko |literal=Golden child |other=Taijutsu Gods |affiliations=Konohagakure, Sunagakure, |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Kaneko Clan is a famous clan that resides in Konohagakure and Sunagakure. They are famous for their natural talent for taijutsu. The clan is so talented that they are revered as gods of taijutsu, superior to even the famed Hyūga Clan or nearly any other taijutsu practitioner. The many abilities of the Kaneko Clan have made many believe that this clan could be closely related to the Kaguya Clan, most likely as their descendants. Background Abilities Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Danger Sense Ki Ki is a form of energy akin to chakra that is exclusive to the members of the Kaneko Clan. Ki is a tangible energy created by the user's life-force to serve as an extension of the body and embodiment of the user's skill with taijutsu. Much like chakra, ki can be drawn out by users and manipulated to perform various tasks and techniques. Just like others, members of the Kaneko Clan have limits to what they can do with their physical abilities. Ki is often used to overcome these limits, making their physical abilities even greater than they already are. Empowering one's physical or mental abilities with Ki is typically done by surrounding the body in a mass of concentrated Ki. Ki is not limited to just empowering its users. Members of the Kaneko Clan can use Ki to perform many different types of offensive and defensive techniques on both a small and large scale. The power and additional abilities of ki are divided into two categories: positive Ki and negative Ki. Postive Ki is very versatile yet slightly weaker than Negative Ki, capable of possessing a lot of different abilities like absorption or manipulating kinetic energy. It seems to have a slight affinity towards defensive techniques because of it is rooted in positive emotions. Negative Ki is the exact opposite since it is rooted in negative emotions. While Positive Ki is versatile, Negative Ki possesses boundless destructive power and an affinity towards offensive techniques. There are few people like Yuki Kaneko and Hachiman Kaneko who can use both forms of ki equally. Zenith Zenith is a unique and passive trait of ki that affects the body and mind. When a Kaneko member survives a serious mental or physical injury the ki within their body will give their body and mind a permanent augmentation. How much their abilities are augmented depends on how their mind or bodies were injured. This is because the sole purpose of the sudden augmentation is to help the Kaneko Clan member adapt to prevent themselves from being hurt in the same way twice. This trait is what makes the Kaneko Clan a lot different from other talented clans like the Uchiha Clan or the Hyūga Clan. It encourages members to work hard and always improve themselves instead of relying on their talents. This also helps the clan evolve at a very fast rate. While other clans, like the Uchiha, are weaker than their ancestors. The Kaneko Clan is significantly stronger than their ancestor. Even eight year olds show abilities superior to their ancestors shown by their ability to unlock the first gate with very few to no drawbacks, despite their young age. This trait also explains why all members of the Kaneko Clan are so competitive. Taijutsu Intuition and Talent Other The ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities of most members of this clan are average or subpar. The only time they show remarkable skill with ninjutsu or genjutsu is when it is combined with taijutsu. For example: nintaijutsu. Kekkei Genkai The Kaneko Clan is one of the many clans without a Kekkei Genkai. Although every so often a member of the Kaneko Clan will be born with a unique Kekkei Genkai. Just like how Hashirama Senju is the only one in his clan to be born with Wood Release. Every Kekkei Genkai that has showed up thus far had something to do with martial arts. For example, one member's Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to control kinetic energy. Leaders Trivia Category:Kasumi12346 Category:Ninja Clans Category:Konoha Clan Category:Sand Clans